The present invention relates to a facsimile communication control system which desirably sets up a modem rate for two remote transceivers to hold facsimile communication.
Generally, in facsimile, function setting based on a protocol is performed according to the premessage procedure in phase B in the facsimile transmission procedure which is prescribed in the CCITT standards. In order to start transmission at a modem rate which is acceptable for the transmission of picture signals, it has been customary to set the highest modem rate which is shared by remote facsimile transceivers at transmit and receive stations, then check line conditions by a modem training, and then sequentially shift down the modem rate if the line conditions are not good.
In some geographical areas, however, line conditions are constantly poor so that facsimile transceivers there cannot receive picture signals but at low modem rates. Should the modem rate be sequentially shifted down from the highest one even for communication with such a transceiver, modem training would have to be repeated a number of times wastefuly prolonging communication time.